


kitty cat mikey

by arcticmukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, and dialogue, bad at spacing, fluffy fluff fluff, grammar sucks, wanted a cute lyric title but yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmukey/pseuds/arcticmukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, luke never did find that cat from the park, except maybe now</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitty cat mikey

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted a cute lyric title but had nothing relevant so i just did the obvi. this is really bad and yah the ending is shit im bad at endings and im bad at titles and dialogue and spacing but whatever enjoy muke i know i always do

when luke was younger, he found a cat at the playground. it was a cat with nice blonde hair and really pretty green eyes. well, it wasn't exactly a cat. it was a boy. with cat ears and a fluffy blonde cat tail. luke was mesmerized by the boy, from his cute messy hair to his cute sweater paws and everything in between.

"hi i'm luke." luke introduced himself. "hi i'm michael." michael shyly replied. "you're a cat!" luke says excitedly. "my mum calls me a hibird. she says i'm cute." "you are cute! can I take you home?" "are you allowed? your mum won't get mad?" michael says nervously. "no, she loves cats!" luke grabs michael's hand and takes him home.

they walk right through the door and luke's parents don't say a word, he always brings other kids home, them usually having to take them home in the morning. luke goes to the end of the hall and hangs a left, right to his room. he has tons of toys and the two play and talk forever until it's time for dinner. luke's mom sees michael's ears, but dismiss them, thinking they were fake.

they wash up after dinner and go to bed, michael curling into luke's body. they fall asleep, the only sound being michael's soft purring. in the morning, luke opens his eyes and smiles, remembering the kitten he just found! but his little ball of warmth is gone, even after he looks everywhere. 

luke slams his locker shut, math textbook in hand, walking fairly fast to his next class. he had to hurry if he wanted to beat the bell. he made it to class just in the nick of time, taking a seat near his friends, ashton, geordie, and calum.

"hey." ashton says to luke, watching him fumble with his pens. luke looks up from what he's doing "oh, hiya."

calum laughs softly to himself, and sort of to the others as well, "need piece of paper luke?" "yeah, thanks." luke grabs the paper from calum's hand. as the class starts, luke takes a second to realize how great his friends are.

ashton had the most lucious curls he'd seen in his entire life, he had a really pretty smile too. he also had really pretty arms. oooo, and really pretty dimples. okay, ashton irwin had really pretty everything. he was a great listener and when he gave advice you could look into those nice hazel eyes. luke was pretty sure he had the best laugh on the planet by the way.

calum was the cuddliest cutsiest puppy like creature luke had ever met. he always wore these big sweaters that were the best to hug. when he wasn't wearing sweaters he would wear really nice shirt that would fit his biceps just right and when he hugs you, you could feel like the safest, smallest thing ever. even if luke was a tad bigger than cal. he also he thich, wavy brown hair that was amazing to play in, and beautiful chocolate eyes surrounded by the longest eyelashes ever. luke still was convinced calum used mascara.

and geordie, oh geordie. she was the most beautiful girl luke had ever seen. she had wavy brownish blondish hair that was tipped with green at the moment. she had a bubbly personality and greeny bluey eyes, usually depended on her mood. she loved fashion and had the biggest range of clothes luke had ever seen. she would be cutesy and flowy and girly one day and the next, punky and hardcorey. she had this cute lil nose ring that mesmerized luke every time he booped her cute lil nose. luke was sure he would go straight for her. if he had that willpower in him.

in the back of the class sat michael clifford. a boy with a wide range of beanies. he never took those damned hats off, or talked to anyone. luke was super duper curious on what this boys case was, and was super duper determined to find out.

at the end of the class, before michael could leave the class, luke caught up with him.

"hey michael!" michael looked around, wondering if luke was really talking to him.

"me? a-are you talking to me?" "yeah, i am." luke laughed out. "oh, hi." michael replied, looking down. luke tilted his chin up and looked him straight in the eyes, "would you like to hang out later?"

michael felt a flush of hot go through his body and sweat already forming under his arms. 'don't screw it up, don't screw it up' michael thought to himself. "uh, sure."

lukes eyes brightened with excitement, "great! how about after school?" "okay." michael says. "can i have your number?" luke asks. michael gives him his number and then luke says that he'll text him. 

luke walks away with the biggest smile, because he couldn't wait to learn about michael. michael walked away with the biggest smile because the cutest boy in the world had just talked, touched, and asked for his number in under ten minutes.

michael showed up about 10 minutes before the agreed time. he could barely sleep, thinking about what colour beanie to wear or what type flannel to wear. he chose grey, as usual, and ended up choosing against the flannel and wearing a blink 182 shirt with a gre jacket over it instead.

he checked his phone, it reading 4:00. he opened a clock app and counted down the minute. 4:01, michael read. "i knew it. why me?"

" you knew what?" michael looks back to find luke looking perfect in a green day tshirt and some tight skinny jeans that made his legs (and bum probably) look perfect.

"oh, nothing." "okay" luke chuckled. michael patted the space beside him, gesturing for luke to sit. as soon as he did he said "so, hi." "hi." michael giggled out.

wow his giggle is fucking adorable, luke thought. "wow your giggle is fucking adorable."

"really? thanks." michael blushed. there was a silence as michael looked down at his hands and luke looked at michael looking down at his hands.

"so why'd you ask for my number?" michael asked. "i wanted to be your friend." luke responded. "really?! no one ever wants to be my friend! i guess that's my fault though. i don't really tal-"

luke had zoned out. he didn't really wanna hear michael's back story. he wanted to be his friend, sure, but he wanted to know what was under the hat more.

"why do you always wear that hat?" luke interrupted, michael's eyes widened

"w-what?" "that hat? why do you always wear it?" luke asked. "my head gets cold?" michael said, hoping to convince luke.

"oh, okay" luke said. "are you hungry?" michael furrowed his eyebrows "i guess?" luke grabbed michael's hand and started walking, "my house then?"

michael couldn't form words, he was too shocked by the fact that he was holding luke hemmings' hand. 

"hi mum, dad" luke said, walking through the door. "hi lukey, who's this?" his mum asked. "oh, this is michael. he goes to my school." michael waved. "you guys are just in time for dinner. michael, i'll get you a plate." liz says.

"thank you mrs. hemmings'." michael responds. "oh dear, call me liz." "okay, liz." michael smiles. "there you go, you two eat up."

"this is great liz!" michael says. "thank you michael." liz says, placing her hand over her heart (like people do when someone says something heartfelt get it) all michael could think about during dinner was

"oh my god i'm in his house. oh my god this is his family. oh my god he wants to be my friend."

and all luke could think about was

"wow i really wanna know whats under that god damn hat."

when they were finished they asked to be excused, michael thanked liz again for the dinner, and they headed to luke's room, end of the hall, to the left.

luke sat on his bed, looking through his albums. "you listen to the bands on your tees, right?" "yeah, of course." michael replies, wondering.

luke puts in his favourite blink album, take off your pants and jacket. anthem, part two starts playing. michael walks over and sits on the bed "dude, i love blink!" "i can tell." luke laughs, motioning to michael's shirt. "oh yeah." michael giggles.

that god damn giggle, luke thinks.

"you should laugh more, i love it." luke smiles.

"you should smile even more than you already do, i love that." michael replies.

there's a silence, excpet for the music in the background and the blood pumping in their ears.

"you're so pretty." luke can barely get out before michael is kissing him.

luke is surprised at first, but then thinks, fuck it. he kisses back, hard in fact,blinded by passion. michael straddles luke, sits on his tummy, leaning down to kiss the blonde again. luke's hands automatically go to the back of michael's head.

he expects to feel soft hair, but instead that fucking beanie. michael pulls back, eyes wide. before he can do anything about it, luke pulls the beanie off.

he looks at his hair, and up pop two cute little kitten ears. it takes a second for him to realize what the fuck he is looking at but it hits him.

all of everything, all at once. luke reaches back and touches michaels bum, and up his back, feeling his tail through his jacket and shirt (he put it in his shirt to hide it idk) , making sure this could be even remotley real/possible.

"those are fucking ears, thats a fucking tail and you're michael.. why didn't you tell me?" "i-i guess i didn't know how.. afraid you would hate me for leaving."

luke remembered that he left him, it really wasn't a big deal, he just wanted know why he did it. "and why'd you leave me?" he said, eyes locked on michael.

michael's eyes were fixed on luke's green day tshirt, the only thing he could look at that was under him. "i don't know, i didn't want you to not like me or anything. i don't remember luke, i was like five."

luke tilted michael's chin up "of course i like you, sunshine. you're so special and didn't ever think i would see you again. i never knew you were... you. i would have made a move a long time ago." luke laughed.

"so you don't care i'm a hibird?" michael asks.

"a what now?" luke says, perplexed. "a hibird. a mix between a human and an animal. my mum calls me that."

luke dies, literally dies of laughter.

"what's so funny?!?"michaels asks. "babe, it's hybrid." luke gets out between laughs. michael feels is cheeks get red. "oh." luke stops laughing and looks up at michael with the biggest smile ever.

"prettiest god damn hybrid i've ever seen." michael giggles and all luke smells, hears, sees, is michael.

his heart bursts and he kisses michael like he's never kissed before, smiling into it as he reaches back, petting mikey's cute kitten ears with one hand and twirling his tail in the other.


End file.
